


One Night to be Me

by whoms_account_be_this



Series: The Fate of a Star [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, gay male author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoms_account_be_this/pseuds/whoms_account_be_this
Summary: Noctis enjoys one last night of being himself. Set during the night at Galdin Quay at the start of the game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an interlude to my story The Fate of a Star - The One True King. It can be read independently.
> 
> Thanks to JosephineSilver (Introverts_United) for beta-ing!

**One Night to be Me**

Noctis brushed his hand over the wooden banister of the dock, a long path that wound from the beach to the luscious resort that Galdin Quay was known for. The sun was setting in the sky, oranges and pinks tinting the world around him as he looked up and out at the continent of Lucis from within the cove. It would all be his one day, a day that was almost too soon. In a week, he would be married to Lunafreya, his childhood love, and he would start his ascension to king.

His father seemed almost sad when he left, sad that his son was being thrust into a world of hardship that awaited him from the day that he was born. Noctis’s heart felt ready to take on the challenge, but a small part of him trembled in fear that he wasn’t. It was the part of him that wanted to jump in the ocean right now and swim with the fish he would one day be too busy to catch. It was the part of him who wanted to pick up a nighttime hunt and see if he could best the daemons that would come from the ground. It was the part of him that wanted to walk the beach with Prompto and have a relationship for fun and love – something reminiscent of the media that never quite matched him as a royal – rather than for duty. The thought of marrying Luna thrilled him in some ways, but in others, it denied him of his right to experiment with love and sex.

Maybe he wanted to be like Gladio and go out on a date once a week; or, perhaps, he wanted to be like Ignis and keep his love life a secret or not have one at all. Maybe he wanted to be like Prompto and experience fleeting love he knew would never last.

Prompto was in love with him. It wasn’t a shock really as the other boy had always looked up to him – but not as a prince. As a person. Prompto always brought a smile to his face, without fail, with his happiness and optimism

Just like now, as Prompto came up behind him with a slap on his butt and a “what’s up?” on his lips. The princely side of him said the slap on the butt was inappropriate, but the part of him that just wanted to live life loved it. More than one part of him wanted more of that touch.

He looked to Prompto, face lit by chocobo-esque delight as always, and all his longings for a life as less than that of a future king intensified.

“Just thinking,” Noctis said. It was hardly a lie.

“’Bout what?” Noctis remained silent as a dirty grin spread on Prompto’s face. “Thinking about your _wedding_?” he sang.

“You could say that,” Noctis replied in a low voice. “Thinking about the wedding and what it means. Thinking about all the things that I am leaving behind.”

“Leave it to you to look at the downsides of marriage.”

“You aren’t the one being forced to marry for peace.”

Prompto gulped. “I thought you liked Luna. Thought you _loooved_ her. You never stop going on about your dear Lady Lunafreya.”

“I do not,” Noctis retorted. Then he sighed. “Walk with me?”

Prompto blinked. “Always.”

Noctis turned and began to walk back towards shore, Prompto attached at the hip. It was awkward in a way. So much to say, but also so little, and all he could do was listen to the _thump thump_ of their feet hitting the wooden bridge beneath them. He couldn’t help but wonder if Prompto thought he was a freak, but at the same time, the other man just seemed happy to be around him.

It was a relief when they reached the end and their feet hit concrete. They passed the pier shop and the Regalia as they crossed through the parking lot and then onto the sands of the beach, and then further down, ever slowly away from the waning crowds.

The fishing shack was empty, and the yellow lights of the main area of the resort were fading in the distance. “This is private,” Noctis said as he pulled Prompto behind it and rested against the wall.

“Private?” Prompto questioned with a wiggle of his eyes.

Noctis licked his lips as he considered where to take this. “Yes, it is nice just to get away from the prying eyes.”

“Ah,” Prompto acknowledged. “You’re having princely issues. You haven’t talked about that in a few years. Do you like, wanna?”

“I just want some more time to be myself.”

“You’ll always be yourself,” Prompto said. “I won’t let my _best friend_ be anything less.”

“How do you do it?” Noctis asked. Prompto gave him a blank look. “How do you love someone you know that you can never have?”

Prompto blushed. “You just do.”

Noctis humphed. “Another week of freedom. Sometimes I wonder, who am I exactly?”

Prompto gave him a curious look. “You’re going to have to explain there, buddy.” His words ended in a teasing smirk.

Prompto knew, in some way, already. He was more perceptive than he seemed, and no one knew him better. To Prompto, he was just his best friend – the best friend whose thoughts he wanted to hear.

“I just want more time to find who I am – not a prince or husband, but just me.”

“You’ll always be Noctis to me,” Prompto said.

Noctis fiddled his hand around in the dark, looking for Prompto’s, and sighed as his hand met the warmth of his friend’s. “I’m glad to have you in my life.”

Prompto giggled and teetered around. _About ready to explode_ , Noctis noted. _Why not ensure that?_

He reached over to Prompto to grab his other hand and pull them together until Prompto’s body was resting against his. Prompto wrapped his arms around him and rested his head in the crook of Noctis’s neck as their embrace became a hug.

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the physical comfort they so rarely indulged in. They hugged on occasion as any friend would, sometimes even with Gladio and Ignis in the mix, but this type of hug was different. It was close, personal and warm – intimate in a way that was new and pleasurable to Noctis.

“Can we stay like this forever?” Noctis asked, rocking Prompto in his arms.

“If you want. You are the king,” Prompto whispered, a teasing breath tickling Noctis’s neck.

“Not yet. And, when I am king, we could never do this again.”

Prompto hummed.

“Are you okay with this?  Knowing that we could never last?”

Prompto continued his humming as his lips found Noctis’ neck. “We’ll always be friends. We’ll last, in our own way.”

Noctis pushed Prompto away a bit, just enough to be able to see the light in his eyes, before pulling him in for a kiss. Prompto accepted it, warm lips returning his attention as his body crashed back into Noctis’s.

Noctis let himself be lost in the kiss, Prompto’s warm breath and touch keeping him warm in the rapidly chilling air of the night. Prompto’s hands were traveling over his arms and chest, making him feel things that he so rarely felt for another person.

He let his hands find Prompto’s back and, urged on by the pleasant moan that escaped Prompto’s lips, let his hands travel lower until he had Prompto’s butt in his hands. Butts, the thing that started all of this tonight. Prompto groaned into his mouth as his grip tightened.

“You like that?” Noctis mumbled into his mouth. Prompto’s answer was letting his hand travel lower, to his belt and below to brush his already hard manhood. “Whoa there,” Noctis chuckled.

Prompto broke away. “You wanna?”

Noctis blushed. This topic was always awkward for him. Prompto had already sucked him off a handful of times in the past, but they always had to do it in the dark of his bedroom. It was just so embarrassing to him to have Prompto have his mouth down there, particularly when he was too afraid to return the favor… but it was dark out now, and they both wanted it badly.

“Come on,” Prompto goaded as he returned his lips to his neck and kept up ministrations over the front of his pants. “You don’t have to do anything to me, just like always.”

Noctis gulped, ashamed that he wasn’t willing to do more. Best not to enjoy it and make things harder when he had to move on to Luna and leave this love behind. He probably should stop things now, but as his breath caught in his throat as Prompto’s touch became more insistent, he knew that he would have to take the risk.

“You can…” he breathed. The buckle of his pants was popped by Prompto’s deft touch before he could finished speaking, his pants sliding half way down his legs a moment later. It felt nice to have his dick under slightly less restraint, and it drove him wild as Prompto brushed his hand over it now only separated by a thin layer of fabric.

“You always pretend like you don’t want it,” Prompto laughed. He brushed his finger over the head of Noctis’s cock through his underwear. “But you’re always quite ready for me. Even a little bit of leaking.”

Noctis grunted, wondering how he should play this. Cool and aloof as always – and the way that Prompto found so dashing – or letting his best friend know just how much he wanted this. Wanted this and so much more.

Prompto fell to the ground and patted the sand beside him. “Come down here!”

Noctis dropped to his knees as he lowered himself to the ground, but before he could situate, Prompto pushed him to his rear. Lying down on his back, Noctis saw Prompto climb up on top of him and plant kisses on his lips before travelling lower. Noctis brought one hand forward to twine it through the blond hair of his friend, causing Prompto to let out a small moan that made his dick feel just a bit harder.

Prompto lifted the elastic band of his underwear and pulled them down, letting the cool air hit his penis in an almost painful breeze before his warm mouth took it in.

It felt good as always. Prompto wasn’t the most experienced as their only sexual experiences had been with each other – a thought that pained Noctis that Prompto held out for someone who could never be with him for real – but that didn’t mean that Prompto wasn’t good at it. Noctis could only lay back, ignoring the sand gathering in his hair, as one hand flexed in Prompto’s hair and the other dug at the sand beneath them.

Prompto’s warm, wet mouth worked to get more and more of his penis in – an improvement from their first time where he gagged before getting half – before withdrawing, his hand taking the place of his mouth to keep constant attention on arousing him. His other hand snaked up Noctis’s shirt to play with his stomach.

Then his mouth returned, taking his cock back in, and Noctis’s world turned to a hazy warmth. The heat made his face flush, adding to the blush from his embarrassment. He wouldn’t be lasting long. It had been months since they had done this, and with the stress of the coming peace talks and marriage, he hadn’t had much time nor desire to relieve himself.

Noctis’s chocked back a gasp as Prompto continued his attentive sucking. “You… you know I’m not going to last long, right?”

“Mhhmm,” Noctis heard from below, the vibration from the voice doing things to him he didn’t know could happen.

“I’m close. You can stop whenever, ugh, um…”

Prompto didn’t stop, going until Noctis couldn’t hold back any longer. His body tightened and loosened all at once as a rush of heat and energy took him, his hand gripping sand and hair respectively as he came.

When he senses returned to him, he found Prompto coughing. “I can’t believe you did that,” Noctis said in a long exhale.

“You can’t believe I did that? I can’t believe I did that!” Prompto exclaimed as he stood up. “No, wait… I can…”

Noctis laughed as he lifted a hand up, which Prompto took to help his friend stand.

“Not every day I get to pick up a prince.”

“It’s because you’re so scrawny,” Noctis teased as he lifted his pants. He turned his back to Prompto as he spoke. “Clean the sand off for me?”

Prompto laughed as he patted away the sand from his jacket and pants. “Not every day I get to spank a prince either.”

“It’s not,” Noctis scoffed. He offered Prompto his hand and they walked back towards the resort together, joy in his heart that he had this one night to be himself.


End file.
